


The Gift for Valentine's Day 情人节赠礼

by AliceMorgan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMorgan/pseuds/AliceMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants to give a special gift to Merlin on Valentine's Day. But an odd and unpredictable thing turns up. Fortunately，two guys get gifts which they hope to receive:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift for Valentine's Day 情人节赠礼

Day 1  
伦敦，2月12日，距情人节还有两天。  
若有若无的玫瑰花香已然飘荡在大街小巷，包装精致的生巧克力迫不及待溢出浓郁的原浆，香甜了情侣们的蓓蕾，而餐桌上的蜡烛正悄悄注视着他们酡红的面颊，聆听告白。  
今年和以往的情人节没什么不同，但对Arthur来说又是全部的不同。  
这是他和Merlin重逢后的第一个情人节。  
尽管他们不必通过世间俗物来证明两人之间的感情，而且他肯定，Merlin也不会因为自己没送他一束最终会枯萎的玫瑰而像一些别别扭扭的小女孩一样跟他闹脾气，但这并不代表他不需要做这些事。  
归根结底，还是他自己对Merlin的占有欲惹的祸。  
Merlin以前咖啡店在工作。Arthur真诚地认为这个世界大概是疯了，从老板到顾客，无论男女，都对Merlin傻不拉几的笑容完全没抵抗力（他才不会承认其实每次Merlin一笑，他都会腻死在他的笑颜里）。然后，当Arthur某一天从大大的落地窗外窥视到对Merlin“动手动脚”的店老板时，他那一头柔顺的金毛瞬间炸成了一棵张牙舞爪的仙人掌。伴随着倒了一地的酸溜溜的液体，Arthur冲进店里，二话不说，就把自己多年无用武之地的好身手用在了那个讨厌的家伙身上。  
结果可想而知，他们不仅要赔偿昂贵却粉身碎骨的几套骨瓷、摔断了腿的几张桌椅、支离破碎的玻璃窗，还要支付人家一笔医药费，最关键的是，这已经是Merlin由于Arthur而丢掉的第三份工作了。  
于是Merlin对Arthur发了脾气。  
“看在所有我能想到的神灵的份上，Arthur，你能不能表现得像个成年人？！这里不是Camelot，你也不再是衣来伸手饭来张口的国王，如果你还想填饱你那挑剔却又像马里亚纳海沟一样深不可测的肚子，还想穿得和伦敦时装周的模特们一样新潮，还想住在这间位于伦敦市中心的公寓里，拜托你能不能不要出于你脑补的各种原因搅黄我的工作了！少废话，听我说。”Merlin看Arthur在他说出“脑补的原因”几个字后一副极力反驳的样子，立马扼杀他还没成型的狡辩，他深知自己又会因为受不了Arthur声情并茂的“忏悔”外加一双无害的狗狗眼而原谅他。“大少爷，你知道我们损失了多少钱吗？5000英镑！这笔钱可以付三个月的房租、买5台MacBook、下一个月的馆子。而现在这些都没了，只是因为你揍了一个为我包扎手指的人！”  
自知理亏的Arthur从一头威风凛凛的狮子化身为一只百依百顺的金毛犬。而令他无奈的是，Merlin似乎不吃他这一套了。半个月来，Merlin对他爱答不理，甚至拒绝与他同睡一张床。  
然而Merlin就是Merlin：他可以对所有人都很友好，但他只对Arthur上心，哪怕是芝麻大小的事情。“失业”在家的Merlin自然注意到Arthur最近拼命工作太辛苦，总会准备好他最爱吃的腌鸡蛋和香草烤鸡；好几次午夜，睡得迷迷糊糊的Arthur显然感觉有人为爱踢被子的他温柔地掖好被角。  
死鸭子嘴硬的Merlin自然不会先向自己示弱，更何况整件事还是他的错。趁着还有两天的时间，他要好好思忖一下，该为眼高于顶的Merlin准备一个什么惊天地骇鬼神的礼物，好让他搬回来跟他一起睡。  
“我回来啦。”  
没有回应。  
他走进Merlin惯常转悠的厨房。流理台上摆着切了一半的紫甘蓝，哗哗作响的水池中躺着几颗待洗的土豆，欢快的火苗正孜孜不倦地温暖着一口香气四溢的锅。  
一切都显示，就在Arthur进门前不久，厨房应该还是有人的。虽然他总是毒舌说Merlin笨得突破天际，但他心知肚明，Merlin才是心细如发的那个，这种开着火却不知跑到哪里晃荡的蠢事只有Arthur Pendragon才干得出来。  
“Merlin，你在哪儿？”  
“Arthur~~”  
一阵细微但熟悉的声音。  
目光所及之处依然没有那个瘦瘦高高的身影。“我要提醒你，Merlin，你已经一千多岁了，别跟我玩三岁小孩子玩的捉迷藏。”  
“菜头，我在这儿呢。”  
Arthur只觉得裤子好像被什么东西拽了一下，于是低头望去。  
一只长了毛的鸡蛋，哦，不对，是一颗猕猴桃正咬着他的裤脚呢。  
不用一秒钟Arthur就明白了是怎么回事。上帝！为什么他要摊上一个永远不会听他话的小混蛋。  
他怒气冲冲地捧起猕猴桃，“我告诉过你多少次了，Merlin！不许在你自己身上试验那套偷鸡的把戏。给你一分钟，快变回来！”  
“是魔法！魔法！”Merlin先是纠正他，然后委屈地眨眨眼睛，小嘴一张一合，这是Arthur现在唯二能清楚分辨出的器官。“再说不关我的事！我正切菜呢，突然感觉身体一热，下一秒我就和厨房里栖息的小强对视了。说真的，为什么我打扫得这么干净，家里竟然还会有小强！”  
“别管小强大强了！”Arthur急得直跳脚，而某个恨不得生活在84消毒池里的洁癖还有闲情逸致担心家里的卫生情况。“你不是号称‘有史以来最伟大的法师’吗？你能给我变出五颜六色的烟火，就不能做点什么让你自己变回原来的样子？”  
“我很想呀！可是，你听说过会魔法的猕猴桃吗？我见过会魔法的熊、骑过会魔法的龙，很不幸，它们至少都要四肢。你看我现在的样子。”说着，Merlin在Arthur手掌里左右滚了滚。  
Arthur撅起嘴，Merlin很想去拍拍他，奈何实在心有余而力不足。  
“别担心啦，Arthur。大概明天就会没事了。”  
大概？！Arthur挑眉。他听出来某人心里也没底，但以Merlin的性格来看，他宁愿独自承受这种不安和焦虑，也不会宣之于口来徒增自己的忧愁。罢了，反正自己在他心里就是个二愣子，那就继续二下去吧。  
抬手摸摸猕猴桃，其实Merlin这副圆滚滚的样子也蛮可爱，鉴于平时被风都能吹歪的他是无法跟“圆滚滚”这个词沾上边的。  
当晚，Arthur不得不接受一个荒唐的事实：他要跟一个猕猴桃同床共枕。  
“我抗议，我不要睡这儿。”Merlin一蹦一蹦，企图挪下床。  
Arthur皱起的眉头可以夹死一个营的苍蝇。“抗议无效。”  
搞不清轻重的家伙，还要跟他冷战吗？！  
并不是。  
“我不要。就你那个睡相，明天一早我就会变成一滩猕猴桃泥了。”  
“Merlin，下次你可不可以变一个什么不会说话的东西。”Arthur一边嫌弃地数落，一边口不对心地把他轻轻揽在身边。尽管他不认为猕猴桃知道什么冷热，但Arthur怕他冻着，又担心盖被子会闷坏他，特地找来一条围巾盖在Merlin身上。  
瞧，谁说Arthur Pendragon不会温柔体贴？只不过他温柔体贴的对象只能是Merlin。  
Merlin折腾了半天，筋疲力尽，很快就陷入梦乡。  
Arthur则盯着灰不溜秋的猕猴桃愣愣出神，他当然不会知道自己此时的目光温暖得足以融化阿尔卑斯山顶上千古不化的冰雪。不多时，他伸出手指，用不至于把Merlin从睡眠中惊醒的力道摩挲他。  
直到Arthur眼皮打架，他才停止了爱抚，献上一枚晚安吻。  
“要梦到我，亲爱的。”  
Day 2  
当《A Thousand Years》把Arthur叫醒时，已经是2月13日的正午了。  
他上一秒还在纳闷今天Merlin为什么没有掀被子，叫魂似的喊他起床，下一秒一个猕猴桃就跳上了他的枕头。  
Arthur郁闷地扶额：就知道Merlin昨天说那番话是为了安慰自己。他原本还发愁怎么过这个有纪念意义的情人节，该送Merlin什么礼物。现在倒好，节省脑细胞了。  
在Arthur手忙脚乱做好一顿半生不熟的午饭后，Merlin终于想到了一个不算办法的办法：他把最后一丝希望寄托在小阁楼中——不到10平米的空间，从地板到天花板，摞着他精心珍藏的魔法书。  
“看在上帝的份上，全世界的灰尘都跑到这里开会了吗！”Arthur踩着吱呀作响的楼梯踏入这个魔法密境，挥舞右手驱散扬尘，一脚还碾死了一只蜘蛛，惹得他低低叫了一声。“提醒我一下，Merlin，你有几个世纪没来这里了？”  
“哪有那么夸张，就一年而已。我以前总会翻翻那些书打发时间的……你知道，就是在你没回来的那些日子……”  
Arthur不知怎么安慰Merlin，似乎怎么说都会在那道他感同却不能身受的伤口上撒一把盐。他只能低低呼唤爱人的名字，“Merlin……”  
Merlin轻描淡写说了句：“我没事。”  
随即他换上轻快的口吻，“但是啊，一年前我又邂逅了一个没有生活自理能力的二货。我看书的时间都被给他做饭、熨衣服、整理文件这些乱七八糟的事占据了。所以，罚你去替我找书。”  
Arthur依照Merlin的指示从遍布灰尘和蛛网的书堆里抽出一本本书名脱落、书页泛黄的魔法书，翻好书页给他阅读。  
“阿嚏——”Arthur揉揉鼻子。  
“Arthur，你下去吧，这里空气不好。晚上你再把我带下去。”  
Arthur摇摇头。即便看不懂如尼文，即便有鼻炎的他不能待在遍布扬尘的环境里，他还是愿意陪在Merlin身边。  
猕猴桃粗糙的绒毛刮蹭着他的手掌。“快下去吧，别担心我。”  
夕阳攀上窗棂的时刻，Arthur从阁楼上带下滚了一身灰的Merlin。  
在吃饭之前，他决定先给Merlin和自己洗个澡。  
浴室雾气笼罩，这里孕育是欲望的最佳温床。  
Arthur先是把Merlin搁在盥洗台上，然后脱了个精光，款步向他走来。  
“Arthur Pendragon，你就不能把衣服穿上吗？”  
“你变成猕猴桃连脑子也变没了！我难道是来浴室走秀的？！穿着衣服还洗什么澡。”  
原本面对他的Merlin在盥洗台上来了个180°回旋，背对着他。“那——那你先洗好了。”  
这声音听起来和浴室的气氛一样暧昧呢。  
Arthur低头瞧瞧了Merlin，似乎——  
心中那只邪恶的小魔鬼又开始作祟，他“特意”把Merlin转过来面朝自己，然后静默不语。  
半天不闻人声，Merlin以为Arthur去洗澡了。他长吁一口气，大胆地睁开眼睛。  
Arthur的关键部位不偏不倚，正好落入他眼中。  
Merlin呆了一秒便以迅雷不及掩耳之势猛地闭上眼睛，还像个不倒翁似的在光滑的盥洗台面上左摇右摆。  
上帝！他不想长针眼啊！  
Merlin一系列滑稽的行为尽收Arthur眼底，他只好依赖一只手撑住盥洗台，才不至于笑得和地面接吻。  
擦掉眼角笑出的泪水，“你害羞什么呢，Merlin。又不是第一次见。而且——”Arthur觉得Merlin的脸红得像熟透的番茄。怎么看出来的？因为猕猴桃的表皮变色了呀。他缓缓靠近Merlin，压低声线，“而且，你不仅看过，还用过呢。”  
猕猴桃小小地咬了他一口，“Arthur Pendragon，你到底知不知道‘羞耻’一词怎么拼啊！”  
“不知道，你教教我呗。教学地点可以是这间热气腾腾的浴室，也可以是书房的飘窗。啊，我闻到了蘑菇汤的香气，厨房传来的。算了，毫无想象力的卧室我也勉强接受。”  
“滚蛋。”Merlin恼羞成怒，罕见地爆了一句粗话。  
这个人的脸皮怎么比城墙拐角还要厚！  
Arthur心情大好，眼眸深处都点染了冰蓝的笑意。他亲了一下正独自吃瘪的猕猴桃，“别闹了，快洗澡吧。我饿得像一张纸——扁得不能再扁了。”  
饱暖思淫欲。酒足饭饱过后，躺在床上的Arthur依然在回味刚才浴室里上演的轻喜剧。实在太可惜了，Arthur这么想，要是Merlin真人出演该多好啊。他甚至都能想象出如果不是现在这副样子，Merlin两只大耳朵和锋利的颧骨一定会渲染上玫瑰般的鲜红色，两只眼睛也势必会躲躲闪闪不敢直视他，晶莹剔透的唇瓣还会甜甜糯糯地呻吟出他的名字。  
“哈哈哈。”  
听着枕头里传来一阵闷闷的笑声，Merlin不用想都知道Arthur在笑什么。但是他只能气鼓鼓地躺在一边。这囧事大概会被菜头记一辈子，他好不容易在家里建立的这点权威，就被自己薄如蝉翼的脸皮丢掉了。  
闹心。  
然而这还不是最闹心的。  
Merlin盯着反光的时钟，时针从12走到1，又从1移至2。他以前觉得时间是最多情的存在——它苍老本该凋零的容颜，抹杀稀松平常的过往，却沉淀超越其本身的感情。他每等待Arthur一天，就越确信他会等下去。和Arthur重逢后，他反而认为时间又是最无情的——它不会因为恋人缱绻的缠绵而放慢前进的步伐。每当沉浸在和Arthur缱绻的亲吻时，他希望时间能驻足在这一秒，永远不要流逝。  
Arthur，Merlin心中默默念着他的名字，扭过身体看看睡得香甜的爱人。  
今天下午一无所获，书里完全没有对他遭遇的情况作出只言片语的解读。就算有办法又能怎么样呢？他现在一点魔法都施展不出来。这是不是意味着他以后都会是一个不能给Arthur做饭，不能拥抱Arthur，不能亲吻Arthur的一个猕猴桃了？一个人不可能和一个猕猴桃共度一生，然后Arthur是不是就不爱他了？  
他可以接受不被世人歌颂，可以忍受一切彻骨伤痛，甚至可以坦然接受没有魔法的护持。他唯一不能接受的就是Arthur不爱他。  
思绪拐入死胡同，Merlin无法抑制心酸的泪水。在艰难地挪下床后，他咬住下嘴唇，不让抽泣影响到还在安睡的人。  
“Merlin——”  
Merlin抬起头，一头金发就像一盏微弱却不屈的明灯，驱散黑夜的孤独和恐惧。  
“你怎么自己下来了？”Arthur拉开床头的台灯，从地板上把他小心翼翼地捧到眼前。借着光线，Arthur看见猕猴桃表面好像有些水渍，“怎么了？出了什么事？”  
“没事。”  
Arthur最不喜欢Merlin这样：明明心事重重，却还要装出天下太平的样子。他有什么话不能跟他说呢？！如果以前在Camelot，Merlin哪怕能有一次对他敞开心扉，他们两个就不会错过一千多年。  
“你管这叫‘没事’？！”Arthur用手指蹭去那些泪水，“Merlin，没再次遇到你之前我有一次去海边的悬崖峭壁摄影。一对海燕从绝壁上跳下，打算借着海风起飞。但是海风太大，海燕的身躯太弱小，你知道它们怎么接下来做了什么吗？我看到一只海燕先跳下来，另一只蹬上它的背先飞起来，先前那只海燕靠着一点点力气又蹬在这只的背上。如此反复，它们终于摆脱海风的拍打，在天际翱翔。”  
“你明白了吗，Merlin？爱情不是一个人落下来去等另一个人，而是两个人互相陪伴，一起高飞。”  
Merlin沉默地听着他的叙述。  
他从没听过Arthur的内心独白，他用自己认为好的方式去对待他，认为那就是爱，却没问过Arthur那是不是他想要的。最终他们俩谁都没得到传说中的快乐和幸福，反而弄得遍体鳞伤。  
这种错误已经犯过一次了，难道还要再重复第二次吗？  
“我——我特别害怕。Arthur，我觉得我再也变不回去了。怎么办？”  
“你杞人忧天的老毛病又犯了。”Arthur戳了戳他，真是江山易改本性难移。  
Merlin刚刚平复的心境再次搅动起来，说出口的话也带了哭音。“我没有魔法了啊，怎么变回去？！”  
“你还有我呀！就算你一辈子是扎手的毛球——是猕猴桃。”Arthur收到Merlin凌厉的眼刀后赶紧改口，“不管你是什么我都会爱你的。”  
良久，Merlin抬眼看向他的爱人。“Arthur，我能亲一下你吗？”  
Arthur怔了一下，Merlin很少主动吻他。  
“不胜荣幸。”  
Arthur把他举到自己脸颊旁边，Merlin轻轻吻了他。  
可惜Merlin现在是个猕猴桃，不然他一定把他摁在身下，狠狠来一个法式热吻。  
“亲够了，可以睡觉了吧？明天是礼拜天，又是情人节呢，我们出去玩。”  
“我要睡你旁边。”Merlin端出王后发号施令的架势。  
Arthur把他搁在松软的枕头上，蓝眼睛里映出七彩繁星。“不怕被我压成猕猴桃泥了？”  
哼！  
Day 3  
2月14日，情人节。  
阳光也想在这个爱意满满的日子凑热闹，特意拨开厚重的云层，照得人心里痒痒的。  
街上都是成双入对、手挽着手的情侣，唯独一个金发男子独自在压马路。更令人奇怪的是，他不时会朝大衣里侧看看，同时会小声嘀咕几句。  
“Arthur，我想出来晒晒太阳。”Merlin从Arthur大衣里面的口袋冒出头，“我闻到了春天的气息。”  
Arthur带着Merlin来到了海德公园。树丛掩映下，几只天鹅在一弯清水上愉快地躲懒。  
“看哪，它们也知道今天是情人节呢。”Arthur随手摘来几根野草，被食物吸引来的一对黑天鹅大胆地蹭着Arthur的手掌。  
“它们真可爱，是吧？”Merlin一向对自然之物没有抵抗力。  
贪吃的肥天鹅很快吃完了Arthur手中的野草，痴痴地望着他。  
“Arthur，你再去摘点草吧。”  
“还吃什么？！它们都这么胖了。难道再吃胖点准备上餐桌吗？嗷——”  
黑天鹅夫妇狠狠啄了一下Arthur的手。以为它们是鹅就听不懂人话吗？  
Merlin笑得在草地上打滚。“快去吧，我在这儿等你。”  
“那你不许乱跑哦。我很快回来。”  
Arthur摘了一把野草，等他回转到岸边时，却不见猕猴桃的踪影。  
“Merlin！Merlin！”  
他扯着嗓子大声呼唤Merlin。  
都是他的错，他不该扔下Merlin的。他现在一点自保能力都没有，可能掉到水里去，也可能被别人拿走吃掉。  
Arthur像只急红了眼的兔子，在水边踱来踱去。  
突然，路人一句不经意的话语飘入他耳中。“嘿，你们看到没有？那边有只天鹅叼着个猕猴桃呢。”  
什么！  
“猕猴桃”几个字触动了Arthur的神经，他蓦地站起来，抓住那人的肩膀，使劲摇晃。“你在哪儿看到的？在哪里？快说呀！”  
“就——就在前面的水面上。”  
Arthur顺着沿岸仔细搜索。终于找到了Merlin：他被刚才那只黑天鹅叼在嘴里，岌岌可危，随时可能掉到水里。  
他没有丝毫犹豫，跳进及膝深的水中。初春的河水冰冷刺骨，Arthur瑟瑟发抖，仍旧努力向Merlin游去。  
“Merlin！”他伸手要从鹅嘴中夺下猕猴桃，可天鹅扑棱着翅膀死活不让他接近。  
“滚开，你这只呆头鹅！”Arthur近身和一只鹅搏斗，另一只黑天鹅咬了他好几口。“快放开他！”  
体力不支的天鹅最终败下阵来。它张开嘴，眼看猕猴桃就要掉入水中，Arthur眼疾手快地接住他。  
“都是我不好，Merlin，对不起。你有没有伤到哪里？”Arthur赶紧把他举在眼前颠来倒去地查看——猕猴桃的一点表皮脱落了。  
他心疼地听见Merlin在自己触碰上那块地方时发出的抽气声，咬牙切齿地想，他要把那两只鹅扔进壁炉里烤焦。  
Merlin忍住疼痛，尽量维持平常的口吻：“我没事，Arthur。你快上岸去，水里多冷。”  
他和Arthur重逢后的第一个情人节以Arthur变成落汤鸡，自己差点成为天鹅的腹中物而宣告结束。  
当一人一猕猴桃窝在床上时，他们才算得到片刻安宁。  
“Arthur，你有没有多喝点热水？还有，你怎么就冲了20分钟的热水澡就出来了！虽说是早春了，可是温度还那么低，你又在水里泡了那么久，小心感冒。不行，你去泡个澡再睡。要不然，你吃点预防感冒的药——”  
鸡妈妈又咕咕叫了。  
“Merlin，你以为人人都和你一样，像个娇滴滴的贵族小姐似的。”  
真是好心当作驴肝肺。Merlin缩在充当被子的围巾里不理他。  
就算此前真的一番寒冷彻骨，现在也让Merlin几句温暖的关怀驱散了。“好啦，我知道你是为我好，不过我真的没事。  
Merlin又从围巾里冒了出来。  
Arthur亲了亲他，“唉，本来还打算过个情人节，给你送份礼物的。”  
Merlin翻过身，即便缩小了不知多少倍，一双大眼睛还是炯炯有神。“Arthur，我不需要礼物。”  
Arthur透过金色的刘海看向他。  
能重逢，能相守在一起就是上天赐给他们的情人节礼物。  
Day 4  
好香啊！  
迷迷糊糊的Arthur似乎嗅到了食物的香气——是经Merlin灵巧的双手加工后才拥有的醇香。  
才不是呢！一颗猕猴桃怎么给他做饭？难道让他自己跳到锅里吗？  
“Arthur，快起来了。今天你要上班的。”  
一双手温柔地撩拨他的头发。  
谁呀！都不让人家好好睡个觉。  
勉强睁开一条眼缝，一张瘦削的脸。再睁大一点，还有两只大耳朵。完全睁开双眼，不是Merlin还是谁。  
“菜头，发什么呆！”Merlin弹了一下还处在懵圈状态某人的额头，“我是你善解人意、多才多艺的Merlin哪！”  
Arthur愣了几秒，一把将他揉在怀里，拼命汲取他身上淡淡的绿茶香气。“你可算变回来了！”  
Merlin还没拍几下他宽阔的后背，就被大力地推开了。  
“不对！你不是Merlin！他说他找不到办法，而且他失去魔法了！说，你是什么魔法怪物？”  
Merlin朝天花板翻了个白眼。“我真的是Merlin呀！”哪个人脑子抽筋了才会想到变成自己来受这个菜头的压榨啊。  
Arthur狐疑地上下扫了他几眼。“我问个问题，你要是能答上来我就相信你是Merlin。”  
“你问吧。”  
“嗯，如果你是Merlin，那么你告诉我：你在咖啡馆工作之前的两份工作是怎么丢掉的。”  
“什么？！哈哈哈——Arthur你这个化肥吃多了的菜头！”  
Merlin捂住肚子，笑倒在床上。  
“你真要我说？”  
Arthur点点头。  
“好吧。我第一份工作是时尚杂志的记者，每个月能拿几千英镑呢。某一天，一个二货无意中看到我夸赞一位我都不知道叫什么名字的模特，于是他就对人家冷嘲热讽，搞得人家一怒之下和我们杂志解除了合约，然后我就被主编扫地出门了。第二份工作是图书管理员。有一次我正看一本讲古希腊同性美男子的书，那个总给我捣乱的家伙瞥到书中几幅限制级的插图，美其名曰维护我纯洁的心灵，二话不说就把书撕了个粉碎，还不小心把几个书架像多米诺骨牌似的推倒了。结果我像只可怜兮兮的哈巴狗收拾了整整一个礼拜才把那些书放回原位，因为他不准我用魔法，收拾完之后图书馆长还让我卷铺盖走人。”  
Arthur一脸淡定地听完他的血泪史，丝毫没有作为罪魁祸首的惭愧。  
“不对。”  
“不对？！”  
Merlin瞥到他上扬的嘴角，每次Arthur企图戏弄自己都是这种不怀好意的笑。他第一反应是赶紧躲。  
然而为时已晚。  
眼前一花，他已经被Arthur压在身下，还让那只硕大的金毛犬衔住了双唇。  
亲吻间隙，Arthur在Merlin耳畔吐着热气，说出了方才问题的答案。“正确答案是：我太爱你了，容不得你的眼睛在别人身上逗留一秒，哪怕是书上的插画也不行。”  
Merlin吻他耳边的碎发，气喘吁吁地说：“无药可救的皇家菜头。”  
Arthur以舌吻封缄他的话语。  
“Arthur，你——你上班要迟到了。”Merlin煞风景地打断甜蜜的接吻，Arthur的手已然爬上他的肌肤，再继续下去大概Arthur也会由于旷工丢掉工作。  
金毛枕在他的胸口，“我不想上班，我想跟你待在一起。”  
“我永远和你在一起。”Merlin亲了一下他的发顶，“前提是我们两个不喝西北风，不会饿死。”  
三劝两劝之后，Arthur总算去上班了。  
Merlin则走进那间堆满魔法秘籍的阁楼：他坚信书籍是人类最伟大的财富。  
沉浸在书堆中令Merlin觉得时间走得飞快。不过他也没忘记时时盯着时钟——他要在Arthur下班回家之前给他做好晚饭。  
然而Arthur今天竟然早退，他想快点回家见Merlin。  
现在才知何为“一日不见如隔三秋”，古人诚不欺我。  
看着空空荡荡的房间，Arthur心里陡然升起一阵恐惧。索性，他看见了从阁楼延伸下来、灰扑扑的台阶。  
Merlin果然坐在那些又厚又重的魔法书中。  
“Merlin。”  
“老天，你走路怎么没声音的？吓死我了。”Merlin谴责地盯着Arthur，“今天这么早，才四点呢。”  
Arthur装出委屈的样子，“你不想早点见到我吗？我回到家发现你不在，还以为你又变成什么奇奇怪怪的东西了。”  
如果说这个世上还存在那么一个让Arthur Pendragon言听计从的人，那么毫无疑问是Merlin了。Merlin忍俊不禁，向他招招手，Arthur坐在地板上，倚在Merlin的肩头。  
Merlin是瘦弱的，但他总会带给他无与伦比的安全感。  
“看什么呢？”  
“《尖端魔法揭秘》。”Merlin说着翻过一页，充满神秘气息的插图零星分布在密密麻麻的如尼文中，“前几天那件事我总觉得好蹊跷，除了黑魔法，我还没遇到过如此诡异的魔法。”  
Arthur安安静静地陪着Merlin。  
本来Merlin可以看得更久，Arthur那不争气的肚子发出“咕咕”的抗议，他只好作罢。  
“我去给你做饭吧。”  
Merlin叹了口气，合上书，Arthur顺势过来抓住他的手。  
“太好啦，亲爱的！我饿死了！”  
“走吧。”  
“等等，Merlin。”Arthur叫住他，“你看这是什么。”  
Arthur刚刚无意间碰到了魔法书封皮的里页。一般来说，硬皮书都会以一层白纸来保护里面的封皮，但Arthur感觉这本硬皮魔法书的白纸和封面之间鼓鼓囊囊的，似乎藏着什么东西。  
Merlin拿起来仔细研究，确实有点不对劲。  
在光线更明亮的客厅，Merlin用拆信刀划开那层白纸，一张泛黄、薄得近乎透明的羊皮纸赫然隐匿其中。  
由于时间过于久远，羊皮纸脆弱得不堪一击，Merlin谨慎地将其展开。墨水痕迹保存还算完好，大致能辨别出上面的内容。  
“写的什么？”Arthur看不懂那堆鬼画符。  
“好像是上古流传下来的神谕。”  
“世界从诞生之日起遵从古教的统治。古教拥有最至高无上的魔法。然而天地间孕育着一种神秘的力量，无色、无形、无感，却超越古教所有高阶魔法，无一人能驾驭。在这种力量每年最强大的时期，也就是瓦伦丁为其殉难的前几天，它会盖过一切有形魔法。古教下属全部人员，乃至最高祭司，都会失去法力的庇护，幻化为尘世中的有形之物。瓦伦丁殉道之日后，其威力有所衰退，古教之人唯有借助其力才能恢复人形，保全魔法。不能借助其力者，将永远无法变回原样。这也是古教创造世间万物的由来。”  
Merlin读完这段隐晦的文字，抬头凝视Arthur。  
原来如此。难怪他会突然变成猕猴桃，又突然变回来；难怪他会失去魔法。  
爱是超越所有魔法的存在。  
“Merlin，你现在可以答应我了吧？”Arthur冒出一句话。  
“没头没尾的，答应什么啊？”  
“答应跟我的姓Pendragon哪。”  
Merlin伏在Arthur肩头暗自发笑，这个死心眼的菜头，他心里早答应千百次了好吗？  
“我答应。算是我送给你的情人节礼物。”  
“太棒了！”Arthur激动地亲吻着Merlin。要知道他此前明示暗示过多少次，都被Merlin以胡搅蛮缠的借口搪塞过去，这次总算功德圆满了。  
“那我的情人节礼物呢？”  
“我不就是你的礼物吗？”  
“这算什么嘛！你把本来就属于我的送给我，当做礼物？！”  
“哦？原来你心里早认定我是你的。那你干嘛拖到现在才答应我的请求啊！Merlin，你要接受我的惩罚。”  
“混蛋，走开！唔——”  
真是有史以来最棒的情人节♡

The End  
By AliceMorgan


End file.
